Rod and line fishermen often catch fish with hooks or hooked lures which are substantially fully swallowed by the caught fish and in such instances it is difficult for the fisherman to remove his hook from within the throat or gullet of the caught fish. Accordingly, a need exists for structure which may be used to facilitate removal of a fishhook or hook-equipped lure which has been substantially swallowed by a caught fish.
Although various forms of fishhook removing tools heretofore have been provided, few have been constructed in a manner to provide an efficient fishhook removing tool and yet simply constructed so that the fishhook removing tool may be marketed at a low cost.
Still further, various forms of known fishhook removing tools include movable parts which are guided relative to each other by inefficient guiding structure and which therefore render operation of the fishhook removing tool unreliable and difficult.
The fishhook removing tool of the instant invention has been specifically designed to provide a tool which may be used effectively to remove a fishhook and yet including structure which will be dependable in operation and enable manufacture at a low cost.